sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!
| producer = | screenplay = Gideon Defoe | based on = | starring = | music = Theodore Shapiro | cinematography = Frank Passingham | editing = Justin Krish | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 88 minutes | country = United Kingdom United States | language = English | budget = $55 million | gross = $123 million }} 'The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!' (released in North America, Australia and New Zealand as 'The Pirates! Band of Misfits) is a 2012 British-American 3D stop-motion animated swashbuckler comedy film produced by Aardman Animations and Sony Pictures Animation as their second and final collaborative project. Directed by Peter Lord, the film is loosely based on The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists, the first book from Gideon Defoe's The Pirates! series. It follows The Pirate Captain and his crew of amateur pirates in their attempt to win the Pirate of the Year competition. The film was distributed by Columbia Pictures and was released on 28 March 2012 in the United Kingdom, and on 27 April 2012 in the United States. The Pirates! features the voices of Hugh Grant, Martin Freeman, Imelda Staunton, David Tennant, Jeremy Piven, Salma Hayek, Lenny Henry and Brian Blessed. The Pirates! is the fifth feature film by Aardman Animations, and its first stop-motion animated feature since Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit in 2005, and Aardman's first stop-motion clay animated film released in 3D and shot in 2.35:1 widescreen. The film received positive reviews, while it was a modest box office success, earning $123 million against the budget of $55 million. The film was nominated for the 2013 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Disney·Pixar's Brave. Plot In 1837, the Pirate Captain, inexpert in the ways of pirates, leads a close-knit, rag-tag group of amateur pirates who are trying to make a name for themselves on the high seas. To prove himself and his crew, the Pirate Captain enters the Pirate of the Year competition, the winner being whoever can plunder the most. After several failed attempts to plunder mundane ships, they come across the Beagle and capture its passenger Charles Darwin. Darwin recognises the crew's pet "parrot", Polly, as the last living dodo, and recommends they enter her in the Scientist of the Year competition at the Royal Society of London for a valuable prize. Secretly, Darwin plans on stealing Polly himself with the help of his trained chimpanzee, Mr. Bobo, as to impress his love interest Queen Victoria. The pirates disguise themselves as scientists to enter the competition, and the dodo display wins the top prize, which turns out to be minuscule trinkets and a meeting with the Queen. The Pirate Captain hides Polly before the meeting. There, the Queen requests that the Pirate Captain donate Polly for her petting zoo. The Pirate Captain refuses and accidentally reveals his true identity. The Queen, who hates pirates with a passion, orders him executed, but Darwin steps in to spare the Captain's life, secretly telling the Queen that only the Captain knows where Polly is kept. The Queen pardons the Pirate Captain and orders Darwin to find Polly by any means necessary. Darwin takes the Pirate Captain to a tavern and coaxes out of him that Polly is stashed in his beard. Darwin and Mr. Bobo steal the bird, leading to a chase into the Tower of London where the Queen is waiting. She dismisses Darwin, and instead offers the Pirate Captain enough money to ensure his win as Pirate of the Year in exchange for Polly. He accepts the offer and returns to his crew, assuring them Polly is still safe in his beard. At the Pirate of the Year ceremony, the Pirate Captain wins the grand prize from the Pirate King. But rival pirate Black Bellamy makes the Queen's pardon known to all and explains that if the Pirate Captain has been pardoned, then he is no longer a pirate and, as such, cannot be Pirate of the Year. The Captain is stripped of the prize, treasure, pirate attire, and his pirating licence and is banished from Blood Island by the Pirate King, and admits his loss of Polly to his crew, who abandon him. The Captain returns to London, intent on rescuing Polly. He reunites with Darwin, learning that the Queen is a member of an exclusive society of world leaders that feast on endangered creatures, and that Polly is likely on her flagship, the QV1, to be served at the next meal. The Pirate Captain and Darwin work together to steal an airship to travel to the QV1. Mr. Bobo, meanwhile, goes to find the rest of the Captain's crew to enlist their help. Aboard the QV1, the Queen locates the Pirate Captain and Darwin and attempts to kill both of them, but the Captains Number 2, Mr Bobo and the crew come to their aid and together they best her. In the battle, they accidentally mix the ship's store of baking soda with vinegar, causing a violent reaction that rends the ship in two after the pirates reconcile. The Pirate Captain rescues Polly and they escape safely, leaving behind a furious Queen. With his reputation among pirates restored because of the large bounty now on his head after no longer being pardoned, the Pirate Captain is reinstated as a Pirate, and he and his crew continue to explore the high seas in search of adventure. In a few post-credits scenes, they leave Darwin on the Galapagos Islands; Mr. Bobo joins the Pirate Captain's crew; the Queen is left at the mercy of some of the rare animals she had planned on eating; Black Bellamy is stripped of his Pirate of the Year trophy by the Pirate King due to the Pirate Captain's new infamy; and the crew present the Pirate Captain with their very own homemade Pirate of the Year trophy. Voice cast in April 2012 at the film's premiere in Sydney, Australia]] * Hugh Grant as Pirate Captain * Martin Freeman as the Pirate with a Scarf/Number Two * Imelda Staunton as Queen Victoria * David Tennant as Charles Darwin * Jeremy Piven as Black Bellamy * Salma Hayek as Cutlass Liz * Lenny Henry as Peg-Leg Hastings * Brian Blessed as Pirate King * Russell Tovey as Albino Pirate (United Kingdom) * Anton Yelchin as Albino Pirate (United States) * Brendan Gleeson as Pirate with Gout * Ashley Jensen as Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate * Ben Whitehead as Pirate Who Likes Sunsets and Kittens (United Kingdom) * Al Roker as Pirate Who Likes Sunsets and Kittens (United States) * Mike Cooper as Admiral Collingwood * David Schneider as Scarlett Morgan * Mitchell Mullen as Gameshow Host Production Aardman extensively used computer graphics to complement and enrich the primarily stop-motion film with visual elements such as sea and scenery. Peter Lord commented, "With Pirates!, I must say that the new technology has made Pirates! really liberating to make, easy to make because the fact that you can shoot a lot of green screen stuff, the fact that you can easily extend the sets with CG, the fact that you can put the sea in there and a beautiful wooden boat that, frankly, would never sail in a million years, you can take that and put it into a beautiful CG scene and believe it." Naming For the release in the United States, the film has been retitled to The Pirates! Band of Misfits. The official explanation from Aardman was that Defoe's books don't have "the same following outside of the United Kingdom," so it was not necessary to keep the original title. Hugh Grant, the voice of The Pirate Captain, said that the studio "didn't think the Americans would like the longer title." Response from the director of the film, Peter Lord, was that "some people reckoned the United Kingdom title wouldn't charm/ amuse / work in the United States. Tricky to prove eh?" Quentin Cooper of the BBC analysed the change of the title and listed several theories. One of them is that the British audience is more tolerant for the eccentricity of the British animators. Another is that the film makers did not want to challenge the United States viewers who do not accept the theory of evolution. He also developed his own explanation, in which he notes that the word "scientist" is rarely used in the Hollywood films due to it not being "cool," representing "the mad scientist or the dweeby nerd that dress funny, have no social skills, play video games, long for unattainable women." Controversy In January 2012, it was reported that the latest trailer of The Pirates! attracted some very negative reactions from the "leprosy community". In the trailer that was released in December, The Pirate Captain lands on a ship demanding gold, but is told by a crew member, "Afraid we don't have any gold, old man. This is a leper boat!". His arm then falls off. Lepra Health in Action and some officials from the World Health Organization, expressed that the joke shows the illness in a derogatory manner, and it "reinforces the misconceptions which leads to stigma and discrimination that prevents people from coming forward for treatment." They demanded an apology and removal of the offending scene, to which Aardman responded: "After reviewing the matter, we decided to change the scene out of respect and sensitivity for those who suffer from leprosy. The last thing anyone intended was to offend anyone...". LHA responded that it was "genuinely delighted that Aardman has decided to amend the film," while the trailer was expected to be pulled down from websites, and the final version of the film changes the line in question to "Gold? This is a ''plague''' boat, old man! I'd give my right arm for some gold! Or my left! " Music The film's score was composed by Theodore Shapiro who made his animated feature score debut with this film. The score was released digitally by Madison Gate Records on 24 April 2012, and as a CD-R on-demand on 17 May 2012. The film also includes a number of previously released songs by various artists, including "Swords of a Thousand Men" by Tenpole Tudor, "Ranking Full-Stop" by The Beat, "Fiesta" by The Pogues, "London Calling" by The Clash, "You Can Get It If You Really Want" by Jimmy Cliff, "Alright" by Supergrass, and "I'm Not Crying" by Flight of the Conchords.The film's credits | title1 = I Hate Pirates! | length1 = 2:25 | title2 = Attacking Ships | length2 =2:22 | title3 = The Competition | length3 = 2:18 | title4 = Not a Total Success | length4 = 2:03 | title5 = The Ascent of Man | length5 = 0:38 | title6 = Masked Monkey Chase | length6 = 2:20 | title7 = Attacking the Beagle | length7 = 2:31 | title8 = Feathery Heart and Soul | length8 = 0:43 | title9 = Fog on the Thames | length9 = 1:02 | title10 = Girl Guides | length10 = 2:24 | title11 = Wait a Mo'! | length11 = 5:17 | title12 = Dreams Turn to Dust | length12 = 0:46 | title13 = The Captain's Dream | length13 = 1:33 | title14 = Baby Clothes | length14 = 2:56 | title15 = The Queen's Lair | length15 = 4:28 | title16 = Market Chase | length16 = 1:59 | title17 = The Dream Fulfilled | length17 = 3:23 | title18 = Panda Face Fritters | length18 = 2:51 | title19 = Poor Defenseless Me | length19 = 4:28 | title20 = Unpardoned | length20 = 4:37 }} Release Home media ''The Pirates! was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on 28 August 2012 in the United States, and on 10 September 2012 in the United Kingdom. The film is accompanied with an 18-minute short stop motion animated film called So You Want to Be a Pirate!, where The Pirate Captain hosts his own talk show about being a true pirate. The short was also released on DVD on 13 August 2012, exclusively at Tesco stores in the United Kingdom. As a promotion for the release of The Pirates!, Sony attached to every DVD and Blu-ray a code to download a LittleBigPlanet 2 minipack of Sackboy clothing that represents 3 of the characters: The Pirate Captain, Cutlass Liz and Black Bellamy. Reception Box office The film has grossed $123,054,041 worldwide. $26 million came from United Kingdom, $31 million from the United States and Canada, along with around $92 million from other territories, including the United Kingdom. As of 2017, it is the fourth highest-grossing stop-motion animated film of all time. Critical response Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 86% of 150 critics have given the film a positive review; the average rating is 7.24/10. The website's consensus is, "It may not quite scale Aardman's customary delirious heights, but The Pirates! still represents some of the smartest, most skillfully animated fare that modern cinema has to offer." Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, gives the film a score of 73 based on 31 reviews. Accolades Cancelled sequel By August 2011, Aardman had been already working on a sequel idea, and by June 2012, a story had been prepared, awaiting Sony to back the project. Eventually, Sony decided not to support the project due to insufficient international earnings. According to Lord, "it got close, but not quite close enough. I was all fired up for doing more. It was such fun to do! We actually have a poster for The Pirates! In an Adventure with Cowboys!. That would have been just great." References External links * – official site (US) * * * * * * * Category:2012 films Category:2012 3D films Category:2012 animated films Category:2010s action comedy films Category:2010s adventure comedy films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s children's comedy films Category:2010s historical films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:American action adventure films Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:British 3D films Category:British adventure films Category:British animated films Category:British children's adventure films Category:British children's animated films Category:British children's comedy films Category:British children's fantasy films Category:British fantasy adventure films Category:British historical films Category:British films Category:Clay animation films Category:Cultural depictions of Charles Darwin Category:Cultural depictions of Queen Victoria on film Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in 1837 Category:Films set in London Category:Pirate films Category:Swashbuckler films Category:2010s stop-motion animated films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Films directed by Peter Lord Category:Film scores by Theodore Shapiro Category:Historical comedy films Category:3D animated films